


Past intervention

by Fallinguun603



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Cybertron, Cybertronian Senate (Transformers), Eventual Happy Ending, Fights, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gladiators, Intimidation, My First Work in This Fandom, One Big Happy Family, Optimus Prime time travels, Pre-Cybertronian Civil War, Sad Ending, Saving the World, Swearing, Time Travel Fix-It, Work In Progress, Worldbuilding, adopting the cybertronian children, bot names are hard to make, gladiator arena, in bot language, more like energon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinguun603/pseuds/Fallinguun603
Summary: Optimus wants to change so much past events that would have not led to the destruction of his people and their planet. Unfortunately it eventually led to earth's involvement and the end of existing all together. It was all his fault and he would like to make that up. The Allspark, and the seven primes before him completely agreed to help out their brave, determined prime.It was for two reasons for intervening.1) Optimus was wise and battle hardened that he could change the past indefinitely to a more happier ending for their people2) Quintessa can go 'suck' it, as the humans would say
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

His optics couldn't focus on the anything other than his servo cradling his face that blocked the works of oil seeping through his platings and on the cold metallic floor. He _failed_ them and now he couldn't die with them because _she_ had taken him. To make him watch as she just murdered such young-relentless-wise beings that he grew to know and defend them just as Sam had done, time and time again to them.

Even _died_ for him and Optimus couldn't even do that to repay Sam.

He would change everything before his failure as a prime, that he would not regret nor be angered at the Allspark if he would be sent alone or to never meet his family again. If only he could change what had happened now in his life for a better future.

Quintessa was ready to have a prime under her possession to control but he _burned..._

He burned in his _spark_ and his once proud _sigils_ that were now _gone-disappeared_ grew visible and brighter, then he was _gone._

_Quintessa has never welcomed the idea of failure because she had a plan within a plan. But this was **new** and he was interfering in a precious event that was paved in **Her** path, **ONLY HER**!_

_" **NOOOOO**!" As she screamed into the void at the irritating entity, the Allspark made sure to give him another chance to help them both from shattering from the loss of the past. They were happy to finally stick Quintessa with a surprise, she was always too smug and greedy for her own good. Just as well as his once fallen child. After this choice of sending the Prime back to their peaceful time, they will never alter this path of Optimus Prime but guided yet rest...It took much out of them to alter Optimus's new path and goal. To get the true ending he was destined for, even if it won't be with his family anymore- He is a unknown being that would sacrifice himself to save another's grief._

**_Valorous Enigma_**

**_(unwavering-unknown-sacrifice-to-another's-path)_ **

Optimus Prime thought he had finally walked over to the wells of allspark until he noticed this electric familiarity that rose in his brain processor as _Cybertron_. His brain module easily recognized his _home_ but the memories were different as the Allspark silently showed him of so man things that haven't ever happened in his eons of living through battle yet he felt familiarity to the abrupt show of events. Most was of his past fighting in a battle against creatures surviving with multiple acid injuries with a case of mild ' **PTSD** ' that Sam had after the events of the matrix and the fallen. 

His optics looked to every surrounding and immediately noticed what happened to him. His frame was not so different from his normal plate armour but it was the scheme of colors that weren't his. 

Black and light blue accents that gave him sharp lines that trailed and faded to his hip armor and his weapon that was once a sword had been multiplied to a set of twin swords that could dangerously be used to puncture and tear enemies but he didn't feel the emotion fields of _worry-exhaustion_ nor _strife around him_.

_**[the colors below are now Optimus's new scheme color]** _

It felt like the start of the golden age all over again but he could feel the tint of anger-excitement and he began worrying that he was still too late again, or dreaming until he was called by somebot's exclamation, " **'** Ey Valorous! you still with us mech? you gave us a spark attack.' His red optics opened to a rust metal ceiling focused on the surroundings around him when he leaned up to another mech and two sparklings, that were curled up to his neck cables, one of the other by his opposite side. "what..." He groaned out softly, not moving a single kilk if it woke up the two different colored red and yellow sparklings( ~~ _oh sparklings_~~...) that were already identified by him immediately.

" Valorous do you remember anything before the match?" The mech, Ionknot, questioned with a wary emotion field that was dimmed enough that only he caught the end of it. "i-.." Valorous(Optimus) delved to his brain module and only saw parts of information not corrupted but managed to piece it together with so little, "i recall being in a match against three femmes...And i was then launched into the air but i can't remember anything else. What happened Ionknot?" Ionknot with a left busted optic and his functional green optic sticking out. His armour was bulky with only one permanent color of dark green on his plates, and with a round octagon-shaped helm of only a single detail of black paint that was splattered on randomly on his chassis and on his barely functional stubby pedes.

"One of the last femme's to survive your attacks managed to self-destruct within her spark, she gotcha in the process, you were trying to find some cover but it launched ya to the walls, helm first mech you got lucky it didn't scramble your processor!- or did it?" Ionknot's one good optic widened with his optical ridge rising in question. With that explained briefly he remembered it clearly. The skilled moves, the neutral emotion of the kills and the explosion that launched him helm-first into a wall that shut him down quickly. "No. I remember now, how were the sparklings when i shutdown? did they give you any trouble?" 

Ionknot clicked his glossa, "They gave me a tough time ya overgrown slagger! Sunstreaker wouldn't stop screeching in my audial receptors but luckly even with you down for the count, 'ya calmed both of them unicron spawns down." Valorous's expressed his emotion field to amused-mild-scorn to the mech's usage of language of his sparklings, "Hm thank you Ionknot, i must spread my concern of burdening you with such a mundane task-" Ionknot interrupted with a strong field of _frustration-berate_ to the downed mech, "Now, now Valorous, don't say that! Remember that I accepted you as my alpha and so did Dawn and Ward Raid."

Valorous qiuckly felt somber at the mention of Dawn, He knew who she was... _Dawnstrike_ who sparked the twin sparklings. She perished with a heavy amount of stress while in the arena, as did her bondmate, Ward Raid, leaving her sparklings in his guardianship and Ionknot by his side. " I comply Ionknot, thank you. While i was out, did anyone...?" He implied with a questionable servo gesture to Ionknot's direction.

Ionknot chuckled from his intake, "No mech came looking for trouble alpha don't worry rest i'll watch over the three of you trouble seeking aft's"

"You must stop with those curses Ion, they will remember those words once they grow. If they do sprout that from their dermas Ionknot i will make sure you pay for that, because dawn specifically didn't want her sparklings cursing." Ionknot grunted and annoyingly murmured at the laying mech,"'ya, ya! just recharge now, huh?" Valorous let out a soft chuckle and recharged safely. 

**Rest-now-our-prime-because-your-path-has-just-began-Just-as-orion-was-to-be-a-prime-you-will-set-them-all-free.**

**Good Luck.**


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus had woken up to his sparkling touching his face plate and the other was simply on his chassis. As he was amused by this he needed to refuel so he grabbed the yellow one from his neck cables and the red one to place them both on his left arm. Checking if they were uncomfortable he went to a hidden cache that Ionknot hid and drank it peacefully with glances that made the two smile and chirped with happiness.

He chuckled to the both of them and it made them swoon with an adorable face shown. Optimus missed the looks and the short chirps of a sparkling, who were so innocent and the next generation to replace _them_...

If only-

_“One shall stand, one shall fall.”_

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

_"They deserve to choose for themselves!"_

_"Then you will die with them!"_

Optimus didn't catch on that his memories was seeping into his emotional field surrounding him as _somber-grief,_ and that Ionknot, who was nearby, misinterpreted it as the resting faces of Dawnstrike and Ward Raid on the sparkling twins who were giving cute and curious chirps at Valorous. _"_ Hey Valorous! you mind getting some supplies between the slums and noble areas of Iacon for the screaming twins, you could get their faster than me without being slowed down."

His helm raised and nodded instantly, "Sure thing Ion, i'll go right now if i could save the trouble of later then." Ionknot gave approval but gave him a serious face,"Just hurry don't leave me with these... _things_ " If only Ionknot was paid in how many times Valorous looked at him with such _fondness_ but disappointment that he would be living in a luxury house. He gave him a _content-smug_ in his emotional field and Valorous just rolled his optics and went to get the stuff.

* * *

After some breems visiting stores and buying, Optimus concluded as a fact that when he was a young mech known as Orion Pax he was naive. If only he saw the split political power over every mecha', sighting the differences between each other, rich and poor. He could have shift it to a better option rather than inevitable violence against autobot and decepticon

A mech sitting lone with the a missing pede and almost sluggish attention span looking broken-unresponsive and the other side of the line were lively mechs and a femmes laughing, like their was nothing to worry about in the galaxy.

He wish he saw it sooner...maybe he could change himself, to see it with his own optics and prevent even the great civil war between his blade brother.

just as he began pondering on ideas on how to encounter _orion_ his bond with the two twins was clenching his spark with _hurt-help-carrier_ and it was _danger_ to his sparklings and Ionknot's channel light up with a word. 

**HURRY**

His pedes that were walking to look at the beautiful city sped up to ending up to an open area with multiple lookers with dismay or disgust at the scene of a argument, or escalating scene. It was of an enforcer pushing Ionknot every so often, who had Sideswipe in his spark chamber and Sunstreaker wailing to be by Ionknot's side with the another black and gold mech holding the sparkling back but not rough housing the sparkling.

His optics shuddered angrily and he efficiently grabbed the enforcer by his mouth piece and kicked the other enforcer to the ground scuffing his paint on his back strut. He heard gasp for to ongoing lookers and growled at them, **"FRAG OFF."** With that word they scrambled away leaving the enforcers, ionknot and himself with two others looking, one with amazement-shock and the other with smugness( _orion? ironhide_?).

His servo, that raised the enforcer off the ground and flailed in the air, tightened his hold on the mouth piece that was cracking under pressure with the enforcer that skidded across the ground looked at him with anger, you glitched mech! you just assaulted two enforcers under sentinel's watch!" his intake sneered yet his servo squeezed more of the mouth piece, the mask was almost giving out its job and the wearer giving a look of ' _stop making it worse!'_

His battlemask that had activated the moment he held the enforcer to the air, tilted his battle helm "really huh...alright. But lend me your left arm then, i will let you hold me accountable if you do." The mech while suspicious gave his arm out because his partner was giving him a look of desperation to _accept the offer and get him out of here now!_

In a time-stopping kilk he looked at the mech's _arm, the servo_ that was pushing Ionknot near his chassis, where sideswipe was projecting _hurt-worry_ , and he grabbed the arm firmly and pulled so the mech was launched back to the ground but he put his pede on his back, pulling on the mechs arm until it was ripped from its place. He threw the arm casual and the mech was groaning with insults flying at Valorous.

He looked at ionknot and carefully the gamma mech wary for invading optics, had opened his chest and showed a sparkling in his arms distressed, the enforcer who was spilling out energon looked horrified because they had messed with two sparklings and their carrier was right there doing duties and came to punish the assaulter. Valorous removed his pede and to the optics of others, it seemed like the lesson was done punishing them until he slammed the second enforcer, still held in place, on top of the missing arm enforcer having them both moan in pain on the ground.

* * *

The first enforcer, who has the designation by slick, wasn't fond of the gamma', the jittery mecha' crimes of pick pocketing and stealing from innocent nobles almost outweighed the crimes of intentional murder. He most certainly didn't care for them and he had a rough encounter that almost sent him to the wells of allspark by gamma and delta thugs.

So when his partner, Vague, noticed a gamma who had a clearly well taken care of sparkling not resorting to his colors of a sire or a similar magnetic field he confronted the mech, albeit too aggressively he imputted once he was back at headquarters fully repaired with his arm back on his body. He should have not expressed his anger at a mech who he should have seen as a sparkling watcher.( _but most sparkling watcher weren't gammas unless that alpha carrier has respect for those...mecha_.)

A sparkling watcher who job is to look after a young mechling whose parent was busy with their job that couldn't watch over them hired a watcher to care for them, and clearly by the reaction and speed was a carrier that didn't like them handling their little one's harshly, so when he was pushing the watcher around he just welcomed his karma for not thinking wisely and more bias that he deserved his arm being ripped off by the intimidating carrier, who he thought he knew on the tip of his glossa. Slick was thankful that Vague, who was from the dangerous districts of Iacon, knew his manners with others and got off with just a cracked battlemask and aching sensory pains on his back when crushed into Slick.

'He had been pushing the gamma quite harshly', he thinks in his processor and he wasn't in the wrong...he _thought_. But now having his arm ripped off by a carrier with sparkling-protocols that viewed him as dangerous-threat, he was apart of sentinel's guard the enforcer that helped keep the peace...was he always so proud of beating defenseless gamma, that they have to survive so they steal to live and enforces punish them for trying to get by the hard way.

He had gotten a report back from sentinel and wrote that, 'the _'gamma_ _offender'_ that will be brought to justice', But now Slick wasn't so sure sentinel was focusing on the real problem that was supposed to be 1.) it was _his_ fault for messing with another sparkling so recklessly like that and 2.) this era was supposed to be forever peace and equality with every bot after the last war against Quintession' not a cste that just divided them...

He wonders if he is gonna meet that scary carrier again-...he begs the Allspark to not meet face plate to face plate again with the mech. (he fully learns why he actually felt like he knew the mech and he was the gladiator Valorous, the warhero alongside _Sentinel Prime._ Dear Primus he wishes to just go sparkless from ven more embarassment...)

* * *

Orion had dwelled with Ironhide who seeked a cube to refuel, tagged along and guide orion to the lower districts that he never ventured into, for multiple purposes, when they both witnessed two enforcers engaging in a conversation with a gamma by the looks with a sparkling. He looked at ironhide feeling his shield that expressed _infuriation_ with the actions of a particular enforcer that escalated by pushing the gamma trying to separate the sparkling away from the dark green gamma. His spark ached and when he finally concluded to interfere the carrier or maybe the sire of the sparkling came to defend his mech. The mech was tall for certain- he may even reach to Sentinel's height, and before he could glide his optics across the mech's frame he heard Ironhide gasp with a designation out his intake, "That's Valorous. Valorous Enigma."

Orion raised his optical ridge, "Valorous Enigma? Wasn't he a war hero against the quintession? Like Sentinel prime?" Ironhide nodded when Valorous had striked and he was amazed with the actions of the war hero, who seemed surreal to look at. Valorous was famous among the cybertronians who participated in the last war, he saved countless lives and he was a inspiration among new mecha as enforcers or guardians protecting the city.

Optimus who witnessed the arm ripping from the enforcer was equally shocked and thrown off guard, "Ironhide if he's a war hero, why is he here in all places. Shouldn't he be in the temple then."

"Hm, you understand the caste system right Orion... The caste named Valorous Enigma a gamma despite his actions leading cybertron to the golden age." 

Orion was confused but he didn't know what to say next and by the end of that conversation Valorous slammed the enforcer down and went to check on his sparklings. They both looked away when the sparklings were placed inside both of the mechs spark chamber and surprisingly Ironhide spoke to Valorous with such ease as he was friends with him. huh, Valorous was as intimidating as he looks with his all out warrior frame of black and blue accents and his piercing red optics.

* * *

Optimus had wondered if he really did see his old weapon specialist and his young self when confronting the enforcers. He didn't want his hopes high and yet they were their his old friend and his young library archivist frame for before. He dismantled any thoughts and checked on Ionknot and the sparklings with concern, "I'm alright Valor, 'you came just in time to stick it in their afts." Ionknot shot him a grin and he huffed in relief yet noticed that two signatures were still in place. But one of them spoke out having him fully recognizing who it was.

"Hey remember me Valorous, when you saved me and Ratchet some time ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully i didn't misspell anything...  
> the grammar or quotations don't count i probably messed up somewhere with that. please enjoy this chapter.


End file.
